


remember me | blackpink

by yiiiilling



Series: "anxiety, depression, true broken souls" [1]
Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Friendship, Gen, Oneshot, Sad with a Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 07:24:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21095654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yiiiilling/pseuds/yiiiilling
Summary: One, two, three. Each year, one of her friends died from a serious illness. It saddened her, causing her to go into great depression and anxiety. But just after that, she got the same illness that her friend's got.due to mentions of self-harm, this story is rated mature. i do not encourage these acts, as i myself, does suffer from anxiety.





	remember me | blackpink

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first AO3 work! Although, this was originally from my Wattpad account, which I'll link on sooner or later once I'm used to here. Also, please be advised that there are mentions of suicide and depression, so in case you are sensitive to those topics, I'm sorry but this story isn't exactly for you.

**2016.**

_"JISOO! PLEASE STAY WITH US!" The three shouted in the hospital room as Jisoo laid there, unconscious. Some kind of illness she had was taking over her body, way too much than it was to be expected._

_"Jennie! What's going on?!" Rosé looks to her older friend, who looks at her with worry. Jennie didn't know either what was going on with Jisoo. No one knew, including the youngest, Lisa. _

_"I-I, I don't know. Jisoo never told me anything about an illness she had." Jennie responded, tears dripping down her face. All of them were crying, Lisa was close to collapsing in Rosé's arms, which the older tried calming her down. Eventually, Lisa did collapse, which leads the nurses taking her to a separate room, leaving only Jennie and Rosé._

_Jennie gulps, "Whatever happened to Lisa, or Jisoo, is a mystery. It's rare to see Lisa collapse just like that. As for Jisoo, they said it was an unknown illness she had, and researchers have yet to research it." _

_Rosé nods, "If only the world wasn't full of illnesses that would kill us, maybe we could live a happy life altogether." Suddenly, Jisoo's eyes open, causing the two to run to the older. _

_"JISOO!" They both shouted as they hugged her, although, Jisoo didn't return the hug, except, cry. _

_"I'm sorry, Jennie, Rosé, I won't be here for long anymore, I've only got a few more moments until I'm gone. Please, tell Lisa too, I'm sorry." _

_Rosé shook her head with even more tears dripping, "NO JISOO! You're not leaving me, Jennie, and Lisa! What will we do without you?!" Jisoo smiled, her eyes were glossy._

_"I'm sorry."_

_ And by that, Jisoo goes limp, and the heart monitor forms a straight line, signifying that Jisoo's heart, had stopped._

_"JISOO!" Rosé and Jennie shouted, hugging the older tightly, as she slowly, passed away, going to the heavens. Jennie and Rosé could both feel their hearts ache, feeling pain, as Jisoo was now away from them, forever until the time came._

**2017.**

_Unfortunately, Jisoo wasn't the only one._

_Just right after Jisoo's funeral, right when the three girls were heading home, Lisa suddenly vomited blood, shocking both Jennie and Rosé. "Lisa, we should get you to the doctor--" _

_"_ _No, it's fine, I'm just a bit constipated these days." But Rosé shook her head. _

_"_ _No Lisa, we have to get you to the doctor, we can't just leave you like this!" And so, both Jennie and Rosé brought Lisa to the doctor's office, in which, they will both receive devastating news._

_"I'm afraid, that I can't diagnose Lisa with a known illness. It seems to be the exact same one as of what Jisoo had, an unidentified illness. Of course, researchers are trying their best to gather information--" _

_"PLEASE DOC! I NEED YOU TO SAVE MY FRIEND, PLEASE! I CAN'T HAVE HER DIE ON ME AND JENNIE YET! SHE'S ONLY TWENTY-TWO!" _

_Doc sighs, "I'm afraid I can't, I'm sorry. I'll have to send her to the hospital so that she could be treated more properly than over here at the clinic. I'm sorry young ladies. I'm very sorry." Rosé and Jennie could feel their tears falling. Jennie nods, giving Doc a smile and leaves the room with Rosé._

_They look to Lisa, who obviously has a worried look on her face. Rosé looks to Lisa and gives her a sad smile. "They'll take you to the hospital, where they'll examine you for the illness. Don't worry, we'll visit you when they give us a permit." Jennie says, giving Lisa a hug. _

_Rosé joins in the hug with Lisa and Jennie. "I'll miss you guys, for the longest time. I promise I'll make it out alive, and tell you everything!" Lisa says, then breaking the hug as she was now taken out of the clinic by the stretcher assisted with the paramedics._

_But unfortunately, that promise was never kept._

_"Hi, I'm Rosé, and right beside me is my friend, Jennie. Today we are here to see our friend, Lisa, whose real name is 'Lalisa Manoban.' We were given a permit today to visit her." Rosé says to the front-desk receptionist of the hospital, who gives her a sad smile. _

_"Of course, she's in room 215, the second floor." She gives the guest card to Rosé, and by that, the two set off into the elevator, going to the second floor._

_Jennie smiles, "I can't wait to see Lisa! God, it's been so long, she even missed school!" _

_Rosé smiles, "Yup! I can't wait to tell her what I got on my art project!" The two giggle, and exit the elevator as it hit the second floor._

_The two hurriedly rushed to the room, and find what they didn't expect to see._

_An unconscious Lisa, who's heartbeat was slowing down, almost a thin, straight line. "No, no, no! Not you too Lisa PLEASE!" Rosé shouts, tears falling down quickly as she held onto the younger's hand tightly. Jennie too, who held Lisa's right hand on the other side of the bed. Rosé frantically looked around the room, until she spotted a letter on the desk. She quickly ran to the desk and grabbed the letter, and begun to read it._

**Dear Rosé & Jennie,**

**When you are reading this, you'll probably find me unconscious, and near death, well, it's because I am.**

**I really, really wanted to keep the promise. I tried staying strong as hard as I can throughout the four months of being here at the hospital. But obviously, it didn't turn out the way we three expected it to be.**

**Turns out, the illness got worse and started affecting the most important parts of my nervous system, which made me a bit weaker on some days, and a bit nauseous on most days.**

**You know, I never expected that I'd be the next one to get the illness, at my fault, I thought it'd either be you or Jennie. I never suspected myself of it. But after me passing out badly on that day where Jisoo died, I realized her infection had spread towards me.**

**It's weird, why's it only going after us? That's the question I've been asking myself multiple times. Maybe it's just fate that does this to all of us.**

**But I promise you, that we'll meet again someday. I can keep that promise for sure. And I beg of you, keep living for me and Jisoo because we'll see you both soon.**

**Love from your friend,**

**Lisa.**

_Rosé dropped the note, as she finished reading it aloud. Her eyes began to well up in tears. "Why, why?! Why!" _ _Jennie went to Rosé and hugged her, trying to get her to calm down. "Jennie, why does have to go for both of us?! Just why?! I need answers!" Rosé exclaimed from the tops of her lungs. Jennie patted the youngers' back, trying to get her to calm once more again. _

_"Shh, Rosé, it's going to be okay, I promise. It's going to be okay." Jennie whispers to Rosé, until she finally nodded, and calmed down. They both stood up from the ground and looked towards the heart monitor, which then turned into a straight line. Rosé inhaled, then exhaled, and gave Lisa a hug before saying goodbye._

_As the two walked out of the hospital room, they saw Lisa's cousin, BamBam. BamBam looks down, "You've heard about it too right? She left a note for you guys, I saw her in her last moments when she wrote that letter to you guys. I would've called you both, but she told me not to." _

_Rosé smiles, "It's alright BamBam, no need to be sad or feel bad about it. Just respect her decision alright?" BamBam nods. _

_"_ _Okay then, if you ever need help with anything, just talk to me about it." The two nod, and wave goodbye to BamBam._

_But now, things take a dangerous turn._

♤

_"Rosé please, snap out of it!" Jisung, Rosé's little brother shouted, trying to stop Rosé from self-harming herself. _

_Tears fell from her eyes, "Jisungie please, my friend is gone, soon Jennie's gone. What's the point of life?!"_

_Jisung started to cry, "Rosé just think about what Jisoo and Lisa would say! I don't think they'd like what you're doing! Besides, don't you realize that you still have me and Jennie to talk with you?" _

_Rosé dropped the knife from her hand, as tears swelled up into her eyes._

_"I'm sorry, Jisung, I'm sorry. I just couldn't take it anymore..." Jisung shook his head._

_"I understand Rosé. Just please, don't do it ever again. Remember, you must live on to become the singer you wanted to be!"_

**2018.**

_It was 2018, both Jennie and Rosé went on their own career paths, like what Jisung said, Rosé became a very successful K-Pop singer, with Jennie being the ambassador of CHANEL and a worldwide-known model._

_They both were having good times, until, the news broke out one day. It was unexpected news._

_"Today, supermodel Jennie Kim has been sent to the Seoul hospital due to unknown causes. Doctors are still looking into what may have caused this."_

_When Rosé heard this, she immediately dropped her guitar on her bed. To make things, even more, worse, she had a meeting with the CEO of P-NATION, the label she was signed with. She had to be quick though, just in case the CEO may not let her. She quickly grabbed her phone and dialed her CEO's desk number, in which he answers._

_"Hello, Ms. Park? What happened that you've suddenly called me?" The CEO asks on the phone. _ _Rosé gulps._

_"Sir, I'm going to have to reschedule my meeting with you today, my old best friend, Jennie Kim, is being hospitalized. I hope you can understand sir. From this day, I request I go on hiatus for now." The CEO sighs. _

_"Of course, I understand. No worries Ms. Park, I will arrange everything. You are free to go now." And by that, Rosé hangs up on the call and goes to the hospital, that had Jennie in it._

_Of course, Rosé's security guards had to be with her just in case of sasaengs. Luckily, fans that noticed her on her way to the hospital didn't bother her at all. Honestly, Rosé would've disapproved of it._

_Yes, she actually took a walk there since the hospital wasn't too far from where she lived. But she didn't care, all she cared about was for Jennie to stay alive. She never forgot about Lisa and Jisoo's deaths, but she obviously can't have Jennie gone too._

_Finally, after an additional 6 minutes of walking, she found her way already at the hospital. She rushed quickly into it and ran to the receptionist._

_"Rosé! What brings you here?!" The receptionist, who was obviously a fan of Rosé's exclaimed. Rosé kept a straight, serious look on her face. _

_"Where's Jennie Kim's room? I need to know!" The receptionist obliges and gives Rosé the room number that Jennie was in._

_Jennie's room was on the third floor, the same thing for both Jisoo and Lisa. Third floor. Rosé's always thought of the third floor being cursed, as both Jisoo and Lisa died right exactly on the same floor of the hospital. It's just that all of them had different room numbers. That's what the disadvantage was to solving the deaths. But one thing for sure is, they both had the same illness._

_As Rosé reached Jennie's room, she saw at how there was an "operation in progress" sign on the door. She looked through the small peek of the door, and her eyes widened._

_The surgeons were trying to revive Jennie._

_She removed her sight from the door and stood up, tears falling. "No...not this again..." she whispered to herself. She wiped her tears as quick as she could, but couldn't._

_Suddenly, she heard a long beep noise in the room._

_And that's when it hit her._

_Jennie died._

_Rosé felt her world crashing down. All of her friends were now dead. She was the only one left._

_It took her five minutes to realize until she fainted._

♤

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

_The sound of the beeping awoke Rosé, who repeatedly blinked her eyes. "So I fainted, didn't I?" She thought to herself. She sat up and looked around._

_From what it seemed like, it was a different room compared to the ones on the third floor. This floor's bed really gave off some style, with the walls painted grey, while the bedsheets were polka-dotted black and the background is white. Another thing to mention is that she was still in her regular clothes, which seemed a bit off to her._

_Suddenly, a nurse walked into Rosé's room. "Ah, Ms. Park. I suppose you're fine now right? I know what you saw in Ms. Kim's hospital room was quite tragic," the nurse looks down, "and I'm sorry for your loss, Ms. Park."_

_Tears began falling from Rosé's eyes, her only friend that was left, Jennie, died. She shook her head, trying not to believe anything, but it was impossible. She had to accept it, or at least try to. _

_"Can I please visit her, one last time?" _

_The nurse nods, "You may. But please be mindful that her family is there. I don't want you being cursed at." _

_Rosé shakes her head, "I've known her family for the longest time. No need to worry. I shall take my leave." _

_The nurse nods, "Alright. Her room is upstairs, and she is still in the same room you saw her in." Rosé nods, takes off the thing on her index finger connected to the heartbeat monitor, and got off the bed and gathered her things, then left the room._

_She hurried her way up to the third floor to Jennie's room, in which the scene she saw in front of her made her tear up._

_Jennie's younger brother, Doyoung, was there, with their parents. Doyoung looks behind him and teared up at the sight of Rosé. He motioned her to come in, and Rosé obliged._

_"Rosé!" Mrs. Kim exclaimed and hugged her. _

_"Mrs. Kim, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry..." Rosé said as she hugged back Mrs. Kim with her tears falling. She looked to Doyoung and patted his shoulder. _

_"You grew up so much...maybe Jennie would've been happy to see you..." Rosé says, looking down. _

_Doyoung nods, "I thought so too. I thought she'd be alive, but after I heard that she died, I couldn't help but think about what I'd do without Jennie. She did so much for me. And for you too." Rosé nodded._

**Present Day. 2019.**

It was now 2019. A year after Jennie's death, two years after Lisa's death, and three years after Jisoo's death. Rosé was still working on her K-Pop career, some of her hit songs hitting #1 on the Billboard charts. Although she knew that she'd get the disease sooner or later, that's why she had her CEO be prepared just in case the worst happens to her.

Yes, scientists still don't have an explanation of how the girls were the only ones having the disease. All they knew was that it came from Jisoo, then to Lisa, then to Jennie.

Back to what's happening now, Rosé is having her first concert in Melbourne. Yes, first responders were at the concert just in case something may happen to Rosé.

And so, the concert had now begun. And Rosé began to now perform in a crowd of more than 900,000 people.

At the end of her performance, she suddenly fainted, making the first responders quickly go on stage and get Rosé quickly to the hospital.

But, she expected it to happen.

And, she didn't survive.

◇

"We hate to break the news today," the news reporter begins. "Yesterday night, we lost a young, K-Pop star named Roseanne Park, who went under the stage name, Rosé. She was described to be an outgoing young woman, who had many dreams of being a successful singer one day and even played the guitar to add at that. Words could not express the sadness we all feel about this tragic loss."

◇

_"Jennie! Lisa! Jisoo!" Rosé shouted, hugging her friends at the school._

_Jisoo smiled, "How's everything been so far?"_

_Lisa groans, "Jisoo you saw all of us yesterday!"_

_"Ack! Sorry, I guess I'm not doing well in remembering things. Forgive me."_

_Jennie shook her head and patted Jisoo's head, "Ah, no need. We all forget sometimes. Speaking of which, what subject do you guys have today?" Rosé looks down to her schedule, and whines._

_"NO~ I DON'T WANT P.E!" She says and stomps her foot down._

_Lisa shook her head, "You're acting like you're a baby again, Rosé. Glow up~"_

_The school bell rang, signalizing that it was time for the students to go to their respective classes._

_"Hey, remember, we're all one team! Nothing will separate us and I mean nothing! We will always be BLACKPINK, and BLACKPINK forever!" Jisoo says and puts her hand down, with the other girls putting their hands too._

_Jisoo smiles, "Great. See you later guys!"_

◇

**You know, maybe this is fate. Maybe this is what has happened to all four of us.**

**That day, we swore to oath thee that we won't leave each other's side. Well, as we all know, the promise didn't last long.**

**I wished every day, ever since Jisoo died, that no one else should be killed, or die because of that disease. Unfortunately, looks like my prayers weren't being answered.**

**When Lisa died, my world crashed down. She was absolutely everything to me. When I needed help when Jisoo or Jennie wasn't able to, she'd always be the one helping me.**

**But the thing is, I wasn't able to help her at all. I feel guilty because of that. She always helped me, I never helped her back. What kind of friend am I, right?**

**And there was it, only me and Jennie were left, and I knew we had to keep in touch with each other.**

**So, we both hung out every single day of the month. Sometimes schedules would get in the way, but it didn't matter. At least I knew that Jennie was still with me.**

**I couldn't bear to lose another friend, nor my life, because I knew how much that would impact Jennie.**

**Honestly, I thought I'd be next. I never expected to be the last one to get the disease.**

**But as you already know, Jennie died. Making me the last one. But I didn't survive either.**

**I knew though, this illness would impact my whole career, so I made sure that the CEO knew about this, and wouldn't give me such exhausting choreography.**

**But that didn't turn out to be the case.**

**I just had my opening performance and boom, I'm dead. The illness took me up.**

**This was all a decided fate, I'll say. Although, it was never planned to be like this, nor was it supposed to be like this.**

**So, what was the true promise?**

**The true promise was that, when one of us dies, the other follows the next year, and etc. Sound's like a bad plan, right? I wish I could agree with you.**

**But, if one of us won't die, we'd have to remember the group. And never join another one again. It was painful, believe me.**

**Now, what's next for me?**

**To go back to the friends I've missed.**

◇

"Looks like you guys remember me, huh?" Rosé smiles. Lisa, Jisoo, and Jennie stand up from the table and go to Rosé.

"We missed you and waited for you too, Rosé. I didn't expect it to end like this for you." Jennie says, patting the younger's shoulder.

Rosé smiles, "Eh, it's fine. Although my career is affected, well, at least I'm with my old friends again."

But Rosé frowns, "Now that I've left my family, I can't help but think about how Jisung feels. My younger brother, I don't know."

"It's okay Rosé, he'll be fine, I promise."

"Let's hope, he'll _**remember me.**_"

And the four give each other a group hug, and they were never separated ever again.

**THE END.**

**Thank you for reading "remember me."**

**This story is now finished.**

**The sequel has already been released!**

**Author's Note:**

> And that's a wrap. Thank you for reading "remember me." I hope you loved this oneshot, and I'm really sorry about the deaths in this story, but, that's to suit the plot. Also, I haven't been full aware of this but have decided to do this now, one of my Wattpad stories are in relation to "remember me". I said it in my announcements, but can you guys try to find out why the story is related? Don't worry, I'll post the story here too!
> 
> UPDATE - 20.02.22 - I literally edited this work a bit, so yeee
> 
> UPDATE - 20.09.14 - Ah, it's been a long time since I last read this fanfic, and it brings back a lot, lot, lot of memories. This update is just to let you guys know that this fanfic has now been translated into Vietnamese! You can read it here: https://www.wattpad.com/story/222439731-trans-oneshot-blackpink-remember-me


End file.
